


ligaya?

by yooniquejihan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, But please be warned, Cheating, Closure, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, I dont tolerate cheating in any way but this fic is the product of a song, Implied Sexual Content, Joshua centric, M/M, di ko na alam ang itatag ko sorry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: O kay bilis naman,Mga pangyayaring hindi inasahan.Ligaya ang nadaramaLigaya nga ba talaga?





	ligaya?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was heavily inspired on This Band's song Ligaya? The song heavily implies cheating and the likes lol. Pero please please know that I will never ever tolerate and romanticize cheating sa kahit anong paraan. Please see the tags and this note and know that you have been warned.
> 
> Sadyang napuno lang ako ng inspirasyon at puno ng pagkabagabag dahil sa kantang 'to. :") Let the ending surprise you lol.
> 
> Please give it a shot and listen to this song, [ ligaya?](https://open.spotify.com/album/6MosrHHmGFYUVq7foYjJlp) " hindi kayo magsisisi. :))
> 
> At para kay hannah, salamat sa brainstorming natin. Ikaw ang ilaw ng fic na 'to. ♡
> 
> Thank you, please enjoy ang handog sa lamesa ng jihan <3

> _Ligaya ang nadarama._
> 
> _  
>   
>  Ligaya nga ba talaga_?
> 
>  

 

 

~

 

  
  
Panakaw. Palihim. Mga kamay na magkahawak, mga paang sabay na lumakad. Tila anino, palaging nakasunod sa mga yapak na 'di alam kung saan tutungo.

  
  


Isang mensahe.

  
  


Isang mensahe lang ang katapat ni Jeonghan.

  
  


_Kailangan kita ngayon. Please, Jeonghan._

__  
  


 

Bibitawan niya lahat.

  
  


Binitawan ang lahat ng hawak maging pati ang kamay ng kasama niya.

  
  


"Saan ka pupunta?"

  


"Emergency lang. I need to go."

  


"Emergency? Really, Jeonghan? At sa anniversary pa natin?"

  


"I'm sorry, Ji." _Sorry ngunit walang pagsisisi._

 

 

  
Sorry pero kailangan siya ni Joshua.

  


  
Kailangan siya ng mahal niya.

 

  


~  
  


 

_O kay bilis naman  
Mga pangyayaring hindi inasahan_

 

  
  
_Dumating si Jeonghan sa buhay ni Joshua na parang bagyo. Tila ipo-ipo, malakas ang dating ng hangin. Tinibag lahat ng pader na itinayo niya para sa sarili._

 __  
  
Nangako si Joshua na hindi magmamahal muli, malas siya sa pag-ibig. Malas din sa buhay na kinalakihan niya.

 __  
  


 

_Minahal siya ni Jeonghan. Ito lang ang kaisa-isang nagmahal sa kanya. Pagkatapos mamamatay ng mga magulang ni Shua ay pinagpasa-pasahan na siya ng mga kamag-anak, walang gustong kumupkop. Tinaboy na parang hindi siya mahalaga._

_Hanggang sa dinampot siya ni Jeonghan. Sa isang event sila nagkakilala. Tipikal na inalok ng isang champagne, nagkapalagayan ng loob. Nag-usap. Nag-date, nagkayayaan at naging magkaibigan._  
  
  


 

_  
At nag-ibigan._

__  
  


 

_Pero si Joshua, pumasok pala siya sa isang maling relasyon. Hindi naman niya napaghandaan. Basta na lang siya sumugal, baka kasi ito na ang tamang panahon. Subalit mali na naman siya. Sumablay na naman._

__  
  
Isa palang malaking pagkakamali ang inakala niyang pinakatamang desisyon niya sa buhay.

 __  
  
Umibig siya sa isang taong tali na. Sa taong hindi na puwede pa. Sa taong pagmamay-ari na ng iba. Pero pinanindigan na ni Joshua itong katangahan niya.

 __  
  
Sinagad na niya. Alam naman niyang talo siya, alam niyang masasaktan din at hindi kailanman pipiliin.

__  
  
Hinayaan niya ang sarili sa gawa-gawang mundo, sa mga pangako ni Jeonghan na malabong magkatotoo. Minsan lang naman siyang iibig ng ganito kaya susulitin na niya.

 

 __  
  
At alam niyang anniversary ni Jihoon at Jeonghan pero sumige siya. Nagpakalasing, nilunod ang sarili. Pinangakong lilimot na ngunit tuso ang mga alaala. Napakaraming sumagi sa isip.

  
  
Isang mensahe, paulit-ulit na binura hanggang sa huli ay ipinadala rin ni Joshua.

 

 

_Han, kailangan kita._

_  
_ Kailangan naman talaga niya. Gusto ni Joshua na sana ay piliin din siya.

 

 

Kahit alam naman niyang mali lahat.

 

 

_Mali._

_Mali._

 

_Kabit, kaladkarin, pangalawa._

  


Alam namang ganoon lang siya ngunit nakakatanga ang dahilan na nagmamahal lang naman siya.  
  


Umibig lang naman siya.

 

  
Pero sa maling tao pa.

 

  


Hindi na umasa pa si Shua na dadating si Jeonghan. Sabagay, hindi naman siya ang prayoridad dahil pagpipilian lang naman kung tutuusin si Joshua. Nagkakasya sa gapatak na pagmamahal at lambing.

  
  
Sinubsob na lang niya ang mukha sa bar counter. Hinihintay lumipas ang oras, pilit kinakalma ang tila walang tigil na pag-ikot ng paligid.

 

  
Pumatak na ang mga luha. Ano bang karapatan ni Joshua na umiyak? Ginusto niya ito, ano nga bang pinagmumukmok niya ngayon?

 

  
Hanggang sa may mga bisig na pumulupot sa likod niya. Pamilyar ang yakap, kakilala ang init nito sa katawan niya.

  
  
Tila huminto ang paglutang ng isip at puso.

  
  
"Mahal? Nandito na ako. Joshua, anong nangyari bakit umiinom ka?"

  
Malumanay, malambing. Puno ng pag-aalala ang tinig ni Jeonghan. At ayaw umahon ni Joshua sa pagkakayuko, ayaw tumitig sa matang magiging traydor.

  
  
Pumayag siya sa ganitong sistema. Payag na maging pangalawa sa taong una sa buhay niya.  
  
"Bakit nandito ka?"

  
Hanggang sa sinalubong niya ang titig nito. Maamo ang mata, mapungay at nalunod si Joshua.  


  
Nalunod sa haplos at salita.

 

  
"Kailangan mo ako, 'di ba? Nandito na ako, Joshua. Tahan na."

 

  
Nasusuka si Joshua sa nararamdaman. Maling-mali ngunit tama naman sa gustong ihiyaw ng puso niya.

 

 

Hindi ba dapat ay masaya siya dahil pinili siya?

 

 

Subalit hungkag lahat sa pandama.

 

  
_Ligaya ang nadarama._

 

_Ligaya nga ba talaga?_

  
  


 

  
..  


 

  


_Minsan kapag nag-iisa._  
Iniisip ang mga alaalang  
  


 

  
Pinuno si Joshua ng mga memorya, alaalang sila lamang ni Jeonghan ang nakakaalam.

  
  
Inakay siya nito sa papasok sa kotse. Lasing na lasing si Joshua, gusto na lang niyang isisi sa alak ang mga gagawin niyang pagkakamali na naman.

 

Wala naman na yata siyang ginawang tama maliban sa katotohanang pilit niyang ginagawang tama ang nararamdaman.

 

 

 

  
  
_Nung tayo ay magkasabay_  
_Mga tinginang pamatay_

 

 

 

_Ganito rin noong una, noong unang beses silang magsabay ni Jeonghan. Noong unang pagkakataong lumabas sila. Inakalang pagkakaibigan lang ang hangad subalit hindi naman pala._

 

_Nakadikit ang kamay sa kanyang likuran. Presko itong dumiga, matamis ang mga salita at nagpadala si Joshua._

 

_Nakatutunaw bawat tingin._

 

_At sabi nila, minsan sa buhay mo ay may taong dadating sa buhay mo at isang tingin lang, isang titig lang ay handa ka nang ibigay nang buong-buo ang sarili mo rito._

 

_Sa kaso ni Joshua, ganoon ang nadama niya sa umpisa pa lang na sinimulan niyang tahakin ang bawal na landas ng pag-ibig niya para sa lalaki._

 

_Gusto niyang ibigay at ialay lahat-lahat dito._

  
  


_Hanggang sa maubos si Joshua._

  


_Hanggang sa wala nang matira pa sa kanya._

 

_At mukhang gano’n na nga ang nangyayari. Tutunawin siya ng sariling damdamin. Pati sarili at mga paninindigan ay kayang kalabanin._

_Subalit noong una ay ayaw niya. Gusto niyang itigil ngunit tukso ang damdamin, marupok ang pusong ngayon lang naranasang muling mahalin._

_Dahil nauhaw si Joshua. Uhaw sa pagmamahal na hindi naibigay dahil wala na ang magulang niya. Wala ring gustong kumupkop sa kanya_

_Lumaki sa malamig na mundo at dahil sa init na ipinadama ay para siyang gamu-gamo, lumalapit sa aandap-andap na liwanag, sa init na hatid ni Jeonghan sa buhay niya. Hindi alintana kung siya ba ay mapapaso, handang magpatupok para sa marahil ay panandaliang ligaya._

_Panandaliang pagmamahal._

_Wala namang magtatagal sa bawal na pagmamahal._

_At kahit gusto niyang itama, ihinto at magsimula ng bago, ayaw makisama ng kanyang puso. Ang dami-dami pa naman daw tao sa mundo ngunit bakit nga ba siya nagtitiyaga sa ganito._

_Bakit kailangang magsinungaling at manakit pa ng ibang tao._

_Marahil ay dahil dumating si Jeonghan noong mabagyo ang mundo ni Joshua, dumating din na tila sumisikat na araw, nagdala ng bahaghari at pag-asa. Hinango siya sa lusak na kinasadlakan niya._

_At doon nagsimula ang mga kasalanan. Pero tangina, mapunta na kung mapupunta si Joshua sa impyerno pero masarap ang pag-ibig na ayaw ibigay sa kanya ng buo._

 

 

 

 

…

__  
  


_Haplos ng iyong kamay  
Mga salita mong wala pang sablay._

 

“Iuuwi na kita.”

 

At totoo ngang tukso ang mga alaala. Dumadating sa pagkakataong ayaw mo na.

Ayaw na sana ni Joshua dahil pagod na siya, dahil kinakatok na siya ng kosensya. Pero isang salita lang. Isang lambing lang ay nadadala na si Joshua. Isang pangako lang, isang pagsuyo lang at nakakalimutan na naman niya lahat.

 

Pakiramdam niya ay bida siya sa mga ganitong tagpo, habang akay-akay ni Jeonghan papasok sa bahay niya

 

Alam naman niyang panandalian lang bawat pag-aalaga, at anumang gagawin nila ngayong gabi ay dadagdag na naman sa mahabang listahan ng pagkakamali ni Joshua, sa mga kasalanang tutupukin siya sa bandang huli.

  
  
“Bakit naglasing ka? ‘Di ba sabi ko sa’yo kapag may problem ka kausapin mo lang ako? Alam mo naman lahat gagawin ko para maging masaya ka, Shua.”

 

Nangilid ang mga luha ni Joshua. Humabi naman si Jeonghan ng mga pangako. Kung totoong gagawin nito lahat, bakit hindi maiwan-iwan ni Jeonghan ang una sa buhay nito?

  
Maingat na inilapag si Joshua sa kama niya, naupo sila at patuloy ang paglangoy ng mga bagay sa isip.

  
Ni hindi siya makaimik, hindi makasagot kahit panay ang lambing ni Jeonghan sa kanya. Panay haplos at pag-aalo nito para lang tumahan siya.

 

“Shua? Nag-aalala na ako. Ano bang nangyayari?”

“Bakit nandito ka? Mali ‘to eh. Kailangan ka ni Jihoon. Umalis ka na.”

 

Niyakap lang siya ni Jeonghan, gustong isisi ni Joshua sa kalasingan kung bakit ka nagkakaganito.

 

 _“Pero kailangan mo ako. Natural, sa’yo ako pupunta. Kaya please, Shua. Tahan na.”_  
  


_O kay bilis naman_

_mga pangyayaring hindi inasahan_

 

 

At naging bida nga si Joshua sa sumunod na eksena. Pagkatapos ng tila wala na yatang katapusang iyakan ay napalitan naman ng kakaibang pangyayari. Pinalitan ang kalungkutan ng kakaibang kasiyahan na sa haplos at halik lang ni Jeonghan makukuha.

 

Bawat halik at haplos ay tumatak sa balat ni Joshua. Naglaro sa isip, isiniksik sa kanlungan ng mga memoryang mananatili lang na nakabaon.

 

 

 

_Mahal siya._

 

 

_Mahal._

 

_Mahal._

 

_Mahal._

 

 

Iyon ang pakiramdam ni Joshua.

 

Buong gabi siyang minahal ni Jeonghan, sinamba ang buong katawan at alam niyang ibang-iba ito sa mga pagkakataong tila nakikipag-patintero sila sa apoy. Iba ito sa bawat pagniniig nila sa kama, bawat gabing kasiping nila ang isa’t isa.

 

Alam ni Joshua na may iba. Na may pagkakamali na naman silang matutuklasan ni Jeonghan.

 

At sa bawat paggalaw ni Jeonghan sa ibabaw ni Joshua, sa bawat pagsulong at paggalugad nito sa kalooban niya ay diandala siya sa bingit ng langit na dito lamang nakakamit. Mainit ang mga bulong, nakakabaliw at nalilimot niya lahat.

 

 

Ang langit na nanggagaling sa mali nilang pag-ibig.

 

_Tumutulak._

 

 

_Humihila._

 

 

_Langitngit ng kama._

  


Tinawag nila ang ngalan ng isa’t isa, inuusal na panalangin ang bawat daing, bawat ungol na nanggagaling sa labing humahalik sa mga balat. Magkahawak ang mga kamay na siya  ring humahaplos sa katawan, tila natitighaw ang mga kasalanan.

 

Walang bahaging hindi hinagka’t minahal. Nagmapa ang mga markang tila pinturang permanente nang nakaukit.

 

 

Umiikot ang paningin ni Joshua, makasalanan siyang hangarin ang langit na hatid ni Jeonghan ngunit ito na mismo ang nagbibigay sa kanya ng animo’y pagpapatawad. Sabay silang gumalaw, sinalubong ang pag-ikot ng baywang nito sa loob niya, bumaon ang mga kuko sa malapad na likuran at tuluyang nagdilim ang paligid.

 

Sumabog ang liwanag sa matang nakapikit.

 

_“Shua,” Kasalanang maituturing ang pagtawag sa pangalan niya na ubod nang lambing, “Shua, mahal kita.”_

 

Sumabog ang luha, tumulo sa pisngi ni Joshua. Pagbasak niyon ay tila tubig-ulan, ngunit imbis na ibsan ang bigat na nararamdaman ay may pa yatang dumagdag ang bato sa kanyang dibdib.

 

 

_At isa pa._

  
  


Gumulong papayakap si Jeonghan sa kanyang tabi habang patuloy pa rin ang mga hikbi ni Joshua. Hinaplos niya ang pisngi ni Jeonghan. Mainit ang balat ngunit mas lalo lang siyang nanlamig.

 

 

_“Joshua, mahal na mahal kita.”_

 

 

_Mahal._

 

_Mahal._

 

_Mahal._

  


“Mahal din kita, Han. Mahal na mahal kita.”

  
  


_Mahal siya._

 

_Masaya._

 

_Dapat ay masaya si Joshua._

  
  


_Ligaya ang nadarama._

 

_Ligaya nga ba talaga?_

  


_Ngunit bakit parang hindi na yata ganoon ang pakiramdam niya._

  
Nakakasuka.

  


Nakakasawang maghintay sa wala.

_Minsan naiisip pang_

_Aking sabihin na iyong iwanan siya_

 

Ang pinakamahirap na gawin sa tuwing magsasama sila ni Jeonghan ay ang bumangon sa umaga. Kaakibat kasi ng bawat paggising ay parang sinasampal si Joshua sa katotohanang iiwanan na rin siya ni Jeonghan. Kahit na sa kanya ito ngayon, kahit _mahal_ siya ng lalaki, alam ni Joshua na hindi naman siya ang pipiliing uwian ni Jeonghan.

 

Suntok sa buwan.

 

 

 

“O bakit ang aga mong nakagising?” ‘Yon ang bungad ni Jeonghan sa kanya nang maabutan siya nito na nagluluto sa may kusina. Patang-pata man ang katawan dahil sa mga ginawa nila nang nagdaang gabi, gusto ni Joshua na alagaan at busugin ang lalaki. Dahil baka sakaling sa ganitong paraan, mapasakanya rin ang minamahal.

 

Ngumiti si Joshua nang madama ang yakap ni Jeonghan sa kanyang likuran. Binitawan niya ang siyanse at saka niya pinagsalikop ang mga kamay nila sa kanyang sikmura.

 

May bikig na namumuo sa lalamunan ni Joshua at pinilit niyang lunukin iyon. Dama niya ang banayad na paghinga ni Jeonghan sa balikat niya, pati mga labi’y nakabaon sa pisngi at ang sarap sanang damhin lahat ng ito kung totoo lang sana sila.

 

Kung tama sana silang dalawa.

 

“Wala naman, Han. Nagluluto ako ng almusal,” Huminga si Joshua nang malalim. “Bakit? Hinahanap ka na ba ni Ji?”

 

Suminghap si Joshua, nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib. “Kailangan mo na bang umuwi?”

 

Tumawa si Jeonghan, iniikot siya papaharap at saka siya iniupo sa countertop. “Masiyado ka na namang nag-iisip. Hindi ako uuwi. Hindi pa, okay? Sa’yo ako ngayon. Sa’yo lang naman ako palagi.”

 

At doon inilaglag ni Joshua ang bomba. Ang búsog na tutudlo at aalpas patungo sa walang hanggang sa katanungan sa isip niya.

_“Kung akin ka talaga, bakit hindi mo pa siya iwanan?”_

_Bakit nga ba hindi makayang piliin si Joshua?_

_Para tayo’y maglalakbay_

_Ika’y sa’kin nakaakbay_

_Malaya na ang mga mga kamay_

_Ngayo’y masasabing wala nang sablay_

 

Napaupo na lang si Joshua sa sahig, walang nasabi nang umalis na lang bigla si Jeonghan pagkatapos ng tanong niya rito at isang maikling argumento.

 

 

_“Kung akin ka talaga, bakit hindi mo pa siya iwanan?”_

_Kumalas si Jeonghan sa yakap nila at nakaawang lang ang labi. Para itong nakakita ng multo, namutla at napaso sa kanya._

_“Joshua alam mo naman. Hindi ko pa puwedeng iwanan si Jihoon. Alam mo namang mahirap, ‘di ba?”_

_Gusto ni Joshua na manumbat at magalit ngunit naalala niyang wala naman siyang karapatan. Kabit lang siya, natatanging pangalawa._

_Isang mang-aagaw at kontrabida._

_“Pero paano naman ako, Han? Nasasaktan din ako lalo na kapag kailangan mong umalis. Kapag lumalabas tayo ng palihim, gusto ko rin namang makita ako ng mga tao. Gusto kong makilala ang mga kaibigan mo kaso kapag sumasagi ‘yan sa isip ko, naaalala ko nga palang pangalawa mo lang ako.”_

_At ni minsan ay hindi umiyak si Joshua sa masasakit na aspeto ng buhay niya maliban na lang sa kung anong mayroon sila ni Jeonghan ngayon. Ngayon lang siya nakaramdam ng matinding sakit at pagod. Sakit na masanay lang sa pag-ibig na tira-tira na lang, nasanay nang hindi pinipili kahit dati pa._

_Pagod na siyang maghintay at masanay, nakakasawang maging ganoon na lang palagi._

_“Joshua, hindi naman sa gano’n. Pero –”_

_Pero._

_Preno._

_Palaging may pero; mahal si Joshua pero. Pero hindi tama, pero mali. Pero hindi kailanman mapipili._

_“Alam ko, Jeonghan. Hindi mo na kailangang magpaliwanag. Nagbibiro lang naman ako. Sige na, bakit ba masiyado na tayong seryoso dito?”_

_“Ewan ko, Shua. Kailangan ko pa ng oras para maayos ‘to. Basta magtiwala ka sa akin.”_

_Pinahid niya ang pisngi at bumalik sa pagluluto. Nadidinig lang niya ang mga paghinga, damang-dama pati ang matinding tensyon sa kusina._

_“Uuwi na ako, Joshua. Sorry. I love you.”_

 

_Pipilitin kahit na mali_

_Malasap lang bawat sandali._

_Sana’y tuluyang hindi magising_

_Pagmulat ko ‘di ka pa rin sa’kin._

Kapagkuwan ay may halik sa pisngi. Nakakabingi ang mga yabag na tila nagmamadali pati kalansing ng mga susi at tumahimik sa buong paligid.

 

Mabilis pa sa hangin na sumara ang pinto. Naiwan na namang mag-isa si Joshua at doon muling bumunghalit ng iyak. Maaaring mahal siya ni Jeonghan, maaaring minahal siya nito no’ng nagdaang gabi subalit hindi pala iyon sapat.

 

Hindi matibay na dahilan para ipaglaban si Joshua.

 

Minsan, hindi lang pag-ibig ang siyang sagot.

 

Pero kasalanan bang humiling? Kasalanan bang umasa? Dalawang taon na sila ni Jeonghan na nakikipag-patintero sa apoy, nakikipaglaro sa makamundong tawag ng laman. Marahil nabubuo ang mundo ni Jeonghan kay Joshua ngunit iba ring mundo ang nabubuo kapag si Jihoon na ang kasama ng lalaking mahal niya.

 

Sadyang may iba’t ibang mundo na hindi kayang bitawan ang isang tao. Minsan pa nga’y masiyadong makasarili dahil maraming mundo pala ang gustong makuha’t angkinin.

 

Tumayo si Joshua sa pagkakaupo at iniligpit ang masarap sanang almusal kung hindi naging sutil ang puso’t isip niya. Kung sana lang ay nakontento na siya. Kung mas minabuti na lang niyang manahimik at hindi magsalita.

 

Ngunit masisisi ba siyang maghangad ng sobra? Humabi si Jeonghan ng mga pangarap na kasama siya ngunit isa lang naman ang gusto ni Joshua; _ang maging malaya silang dalawa._

 

Malaya ang mga kamay na maghawak, malayang makita ng iba na wala nang panghuhusga.

 

Malayang mahalin ang isa’t isa.

 

Na sana ay maging malaya na rin si Joshua na angkinin ang magiging sa kanya.

 

Wala si Joshua ng mga bagay na mayroon ang iba subalit isa lang naman ang pagsusumamo niya. Ang tuluyang makuha na rin ang ipinagkakait sa kagaya niya.

 

 

_Sana ay maging masaya na rin siya._

At sana bukas ay maging maayos na, kung magigising man si Joshua, sana ay maglaho na lang nararamdaman niya.

 

 

_O kay bilis naman_

_Mga pangyayaring hindi inasahan_

 

Ngunit lahat ay may hangganan. Mapapagod din, mapapatid ang pasensya’t matatauhan nang tuluyan.

 

Sa paglipas ng araw ay ganoon pa rin ang nangyayari, sa kanya ang katawan ni Jeonghan ngunit alam niyang kalahati lang ng puso nito ang mayroon siya. Tumakbo pa ang mga oras at mas lalong humaba ang mga kasinungalingan.

 

 

Akala ni Joshua ay kaya pa niyang tiisin ngunit hindi na rin malunok ng pagkatao niyang maging pangalawa pa.

 

_Hubad muli ang mga katawan nila, napupuno ng pagnanasa at sa muling pagtulak ni Jeonghan sa loob ni Joshua ay nakaramdam na siya ng kirot._

_Sa pagbulong nito ay hindi na niya gustong matupok._

_“Shua, mahal kita.”_

_Malamig na ang damdamin kahit nagbabaga pa rin ang pag-ibig niya rito._

_At nang matapos sila sa huling pagkakataong magkakasala ay kumalas na si Joshua sa yakap ni Jeonghan. Tumayo kahit na nanginginig ang mga tuhod._

“Tangina naman, Joshua. Ano bang problema mo?! Kanina ka pa malamig? Ano, hindi ka ba nasarapan ha? Ayaw mo na?”

 

“Putangina mo. Oo, ayaw ko na.”

Tinapangan ni Joshua ang loob, hindi na niya kayang manloko pa. Binalot na siya ng konsensyang tinakasan siya dalawang taon na ang nakararaan.

 

Dahil mali naman talaga itong ginagawa nila at saan mang anggulo ay talo siya.

 

“Tama na ‘to, Han.  Hindi ko na kaya. Kung hindi ako, si Jihoon na lang ang pagtuunan mo. Sige papipiliin kita, ako o si Jihoon.”

 

Napatda si Jeonghan. Gulat na gulat itong nakatitig sa kanya at humikbi na si Joshua. Itong pag-aalinlangan pa lang ni Jeonghan ay nakuha na niya ang sagot.

 

“Ano, Jeonghan? Hindi ka makasagot? Alam ko na, itigil na natin ‘to, Please, Jeonghan, Kung mahal mo ako, hindi mo na sana sinamantala ang kahinaan ko. Kung mahal mo ako, sana wala kang sinaktan sa amin ni Jihoon.”

 

“Shua naman, pag-usapan natin ‘to. Hindi ko kayang mawala ka. Sabi ko sa’yo kailangan ko pa ng oras. Shua, please. Huwag mo akong iwanan.”

 

Dinig niya ang pag-iyak din ni Jeonghan. Siguro kung tama ang oras, tama rin ang pag-ibig nila. Subalit may iba nang nauna at kahit marahil matagal nang panahon bago natauhan si Joshua, ang mabuti ay nahimasmasan siya sa katangahan niya.

 

“Dalawang taon na tayong naglolokohan. Hindi ko na kayang manakit pa ng iba. Han, sana kung totoong mahal mo ako, gumawa ka ng paraan noon pa lang. Mahal kita pero tama na. Ayoko na.”

 

May pinalidad sa tinig ni Joshua, isinuot niya ang nakakalat na damit sa sahig. Diring-diri siya sa sarili at nasusuka sa bigat na nararamdaman niya.

 

_“Shua, please. Joshua, mahal kita. Aayusin ko ‘to.”_

Kipkip ni Joshua ang dibdib habang bitbit niya ang mga gamit, pinihit niya ang seradura ng pinto. Pigil ang mga hikbing muli namang kumawala sa labi.

 

_“Joshua. Please, Joshua.”_

At lumabas na siya sa bahay ni Jeonghan.

 

Pati sa buhay nito.

 

Hindi alam kung magaan ba o mabigat ang puso niyang lilisanin ang bagay na naging sa kanya pansamantala.

 

Masaya na siya.

 

 

Dapat ay maging masaya na.

 

 

Pero hindi pa rin pala.

 

_Ligaya ang nadarama._

_Ligaya nga ba talaga?_

 

~

_Ngunit maling sumabit pa._

_Konsensya ko ngayon ako’y binabalot na._

 

 

At simula noon ay pinutol ni Joshua lahat ng koneksyon kay Jeonghan. Malaking sugat ang nilikha ng pag-ibig nila at alam niyang kahit ipilit nila ito, ilaban ay hindi naman siya magiging masaya.

 

Dahil hindi buo ang pagmamahal na mayroon si Jeonghan sa kanya. Palaging may kahati. Palaging mali.

 

Gusto na rin ni Joshua na maghilom, na makuha ang pag-ibig na dapat ay para sa kanya. ‘Yong hindi umaasa sa tira-tira. ‘Yong kayang ibigay nang buo ang sarili’t puso kay Joshua.

 

 

 

 

– wakas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Taon ang binilang nang muli niyang makita sa malayo si Jeonghan. Sa paborito nilang taguan noon, sa parkeng malapit sa bahay ni Joshua._

_Balita niya’y hiwalay na ito, wala nang sabit ngunit hindi na babalik si Joshua sa dating gawi. Tinupok siya ng makasariling hangarin. At hindi na siya papayag na muling maging sangkalan upang umapoy na naman ang isa pang pagkakamali._

_“I’m sorry,” Ibinulong ni Joshua sa hangin, umaasang tangayin iyon kahit sa panaginip ni Jeonghan. Sa huli ay kasalanan pa rin ni Joshua kaya sana ay patawarin siya ng mundong hinayaan siyang sumabit dahil sa kakulangan ng pagmamahal na naramdaman ni Joshua._

_Ngunit minabuti niyang mahalin muna ang sarili, ipadamang deserve niya rin ang kaligayahan na maaring ibigay ng tadhana sa kanya. At hinilom ang malaking sugat, magkakaroon man ng peklat ngunit patunay lang ito ng aral na nakuha niya._

_Hinding-hindi na siya muling magpapabaga. Hindi na lalapit sa aandap-andap na liwanag na hatid ng panandaliang init._

_Dahil dumating na rin ang init na tila sikat ng araw sa buhay niya. At sana’y ito na ang huli._

_Ito na ang magbibigay ng liwanag sa buhay niya._

_“Let’s go?” Tiningala niya ang matangkad na lalaking mas nakakabulag pa sa langit ang ngiti. Hakot nito ang mga kahong puno ng gamit niya. Lilisanin na rin ni Joshua ang bahay na naging kanlungan ng mga dati niyang kasalanan._

_Ipinasok ng lalaki ang mga gamit sa kotse nito at nawala na ang agam-agam sa puso ni Joshua. Tinanggap na siya ng iba sa kabila ng lahat. Sana lang ay hindi na bawiin ito sa kanya._

_“Thank you, Won. Tara na.”_

_Sa wakas ito na. Baby steps._

 

 

_Paunti-unting lakad sa totoong kaligayahan na makukuha na niya._

 

 

_Sana._

_Puwede bang bawiin?_

_Puwede bang humiling?_

_Sana itong mundo’y ako’y patawarin._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kung nakaabot kayo sa dulo, maraming salamat. Please let me know your thoughts. Kausapin niyo ako, I love reading and discussing things with all of you uwu. <3333
> 
> Pakisuntok po ako sa cc/twt: @fullsunjihan :")


End file.
